A cable-making apparatus is known to make electrical cable assemblies which have discrete electrical conductors with both ends of the conductors terminated to electrical contacts of electrical conductors. A cable-making apparatus is also known to make electrical cable assemblies which have the ends of the shielded conductors of a shielded cable terminated to electrical contacts of electrical connectors. In both types of cable assemblies, the electrical conductors are parallel to one another.
In certain types of electronic products, hybrid cable assemblies with discrete conductors and a cable with shielded conductors terminated to electrical contacts of connectors are being used. To use the cable-making apparatus for discrete insulated electrical conductors to terminate the ends thereof to the respective electrical contacts of the electrical connectors and then use the cable-making apparatus for shielded cable to strip the outer jacket and shield from the insulated electrical conductors to terminate the ends thereof to respective electrical contacts of the electrical connectors to make cable assemblies with discrete conductors and shielded conductors would have a negative effect on production costs and operations.
In order to carry out the operations to make the hybrid cable assemblies, the ends of the discrete conductors are terminated to insulation displacement termination sections of the electrical contacts without having to strip insulation from the ends of the conductors. To terminate the insulated conductors of the shielded cable, the outer jacket and the shield from both ends of the cable have to be stripped exposing the ends of the insulated conductors which are then terminated to the insulation displacement termination sections of the electrical contacts in the same manner as the discrete conductors. A pair of interacting striping members were used to ensure that cutting, stripping and terminating operations on the ends of the discrete conductors and the exposed ends of the shielded conductors were conducted at the same time and to ensure enough space was provided for these operations. However, due to the outer diameter of the shielded cable being larger than that of the discrete conductors and the shielded conductors and discrete conductors have to be the same diameter, the interacting stripping members of the conventional cable-making apparatuses could not be used.